Linha alternativa
by LazyQueen96
Summary: Sinopse: Em uma linha alternativa onde Goku conhece seu pai Bardock, e o planeta vegeta é salvo, de ser explodido, porém frieza continua vivo e os acontecimentos na vida de Goku são os mesmos só muda que agora ele tem um irmão de criação e quando Goku tem 14 anos ele conhece seu pai. eventual Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

**Sinopse:** Em uma linha alternativa onde Goku conhece seu pai Bardock, e o planeta vegeta é salvo, de ser explodido, porém frieza continua vivo e os acontecimentos na vida de Goku são os mesmos só muda que agora ele tem um irmão de criação e quando Goku tem 14 anos ele conhece seu pai.

 **Brincando com o tempo**

Era uma bela manhã ensolarada na cidade do Oeste, e entrando na corporação capsula estava nosso jovem herói Goku procurando sua amiga de cabelos azuis.

Ao entra Goku foi informado que Bulma se encontrava em seu laboratório e estava presa lá por algum tempo. Curioso como sempre Goku foi lá averiguar

-Bulma, o que você está fazendo? - Diz Goku entrando no laboratório da Bulma

\- Ah Goku, não venha aqui estou tentando fazer esse entulho funcionar, pode ser perigoso – disse Bulma distraída ainda concentrada no que estava fazendo em seu computador no fundo da sala.

Como Goku não escuta linguem ele foi logo se aproximando.

\- Vamos Bulma quando uma coisa não está funcionando bem e que está precisando de um bom chute. – Goku disse enquanto levantava uma perna para chutar a engenhoca.

-Espera Goku não faça... – Bulma foi interrompida por um estrondo seguido por uma luz branca brilhante. - Isso. – Terminou ela em um sussurro olhando para o lugar onde antes estava o pequeno garoto.

\- Ei o que foi esse barulho – disse um garoto alto, empurrando a porta com força na parede.

Ele olhou de um lado para outro procurando algo até seus olhos pousarem em Bulma que ainda está atordoada olhando para o local agora vazio.

\- Eu pensei ter escutado a voz de Goku.- ele continuou ainda sem conseguir nenhuma resposta da adolescente de cabelos azuis.

\- Goku, foi absorvido pela máquina - ela disse lentamente enquanto apontava seu dedo para maquina amaçada.

\- E O QUE? COMO VOCÊ PODE FAZER ISSO? – Ele gritou em pânico.

\- NÃO FOI DE PROPOSITO EU DISSE PARA ELE NÃO CHEGAR PERTO AI ELE FOI LA E CHUTOU A MAQUINA NÃO E CULPA MINHA. – Bulma gritou furiosamente.

\- E DESDE QUANDO GOKU ESCUTA O QUE AS PESSOAS FALAM? ALIAS O QUE DIABOS É O QUE VOCÊ TA CONTRUINDO? – O rapaz ligeiramente mais baixo gritou.

\- Que gritaria e esse vocês não podem ficar quietos por um momento – Yamcha entrou seguido de Oolong e Puar que estavam tampando os ouvidos.

\- Eu estava construindo um portal de tele transporte mais algo deu errado – Bulma disse com voz trêmula e os olhos marejados.

\- O que está acontecendo aqui vocês vão explicar ou não? – Oolong disse desinteressadamente.

\- Bom a sua namorada transporto meu irmão para deus sabe onde. – O garoto disse ainda irritado.

\- JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO FOI POR QUE EU QUIS- a adolescente de cabelos azuis disse enquanto se jogava na cadeira mais próxima.

\- EU NÃO QUERO SABAR TRAGAO DE VOLTA. – Ele disse gritando no rosto de Bulma.

\- SE EU PODESSE EU FARIA – Bulma disse gritando de volta

\- Espera você não pode? – Yamcha perguntou timidamente.

\- VOCÊ É SURDO? - Bulma explodiu virando se para Yamcha

\- Nossa não precisava gritar com Yamcha. – Puar disse, se escondendo atrás de Oolong.

\- Desculpa – Bulma disse com o rosto rosado.

O irmão de Goku começou a passar as mãos o pelos cabelos nervosamente.

Era estranho para os amigos de Goku ver o irmão dele assim, ele normalmente era calmo e estoico.

Bulma suspirou tampando o rosto com as mãos.

-Eu não sei para onde ele ou quando – ela disse tristemente.

\- Espera você disse quando? – Irmão de Goku disse tentando manter a calma.

\- Bulma você disse que era uma máquina de teletransporte, não uma máquina do tempo. – Yamcha disse se aproximando da namorada.

\- Sim, mais isso era antes de um menino macaco chuta-la depois de ter dado um problema. – Bulma disse.

Bula se recompôs e começou a digitar algo no computador enquanto os meninos se amontoaram atrás dela para ver.

-Olhe esse e o pico de energia normal que precisa para um teletransporte de curta distância como o que eu estava tentando fazer, e esse e o que aconteceu depois do erro, e este e o que aconteceu quando Goku chutou a máquina. – Bulma disse enquanto mostrava o gráfico de energia utilizada e transmitida pela máquina, para os meninos que estavam com cara de paisagem.

Bulma percebeu isso e jogou os braços para cima.

-Deixa para lá eu posso tentar fazer cálculos com esses picos de energia e talvez conseguir encontrar Goku. – Ela disse já digitando uma seria de equações complicadas.

-Então o encontre-o rápido mulher. – Irmão de Goku disse e saiu da sala.

Os outros quatro suspiraram, e Bulma pensou como ia ser longos os dias a seguir.

Enquanto isso em um planeta diferente.

 **GOKU**

Goku despertava em um lugar que possuía o céu de cor vermelha e a atmosfera se sentia pesada em seu corpo enquanto a gravidade superior à da terra o mantinha no chão.

Goku gemia enquanto tenta levantar.

' Onde é que eu estou em, nunca tinha visto o céu dessa cor antes, esse lugar tem um cheiro estranho. ' – Pensou ainda tentando me levantar e falhando.

Frustrado permaneceu quieto vendo se a sensação passara com o tempo. Depois de alguns minutos Goku já conseguia respirar mais facilmente, e até se sentar então o menino resolve estudar o seu arredor. Ele se encontrava numa espécie de deserto ele mão sentia cheiro de nada orgânico apenas terra seca.

 **Bardock**

Era mais um dia tedioso para Bardock que tinha sido proibido de ir em missões pois na última tinha se ferido muito, e meio que sido deixando para trás para se recuperar.

-Aqueles malditos, espera só até eles voltarem vou bater o ar da vida fora deles.- Bardock disse enquanto voava em alta velocidade por cima do deserto que cercava a cidade.

Foi quando ele de repente viu um garoto sentado no chão, mas o que mais perturbou Bardock na visão a sua frente era a aparência do garoto, ele se parecia muito com ele se Bardock não soubesse melhor diria que era seu filho, porem era impossível se filho Raditz tinha acabado de nascer a algumas semanas e não se parecia em nada com ele tendo puxado para o lado de sua mãe em tudo até na classe. Curioso sobre o garoto Bardock pousou na frente da criança, que logo levantou a cabeça e tinha um olhar confuso em seu rosto.

-Nossa senhor você parece muito comigo. – O menino disse, olhando para Bardock com olhos grandes e inocentes.

' Esse garoto não parece acostumado com a gravidade, mas o que isso quer dizer? Ele certamente parece um sayajin. ' – Bardock pensou analisando o garoto que tentava pateticamente ficar de pé.

-Ei, pirralho quem é você e quantos anos você tem? Você certamente se parece com um sayajin, porém não está acostumado com o ambiente da onde você vem? – Perguntou rudemente.

-Bom você ver senhor, eu realmente não sei o que um saya-qualquer que seja. – Goku disse sabendo inconscientemente que a pessoa que falava com ele era do sexo masculino.

-Sayajin- Bardock o corrigiu impaciente.

-Sim isso, e bom eu sou Goku tenho 14 anos, e de onde eu vim? Eu vim da Terra. – O garoto nomeado Goku falou inocentemente.

-Terra e onde fica isso? - Bardock perguntou suspeito nunca tinha ouvido falar desse planeta.

\- Eu não sei. – Goku respondeu rapidamente se distraindo por conseguir se mover mais facilmente agora do que tinha a alguns minutos.

Bardock só pode suspirar notando a falta de atenção que o menino estava exibindo. E percebendo tardiamente que o garoto realmente tinha uma cauda varrendo todas as dúvidas de que o garoto era realmente um sayajin.

-Será que você bateu fortemente com a cabeça, ou algo assim? – Bardock disse alto na tentativa de reganhar a atenção do menino que agora se encontrava pulando.

Goku voltou sua atenção ao homem em sua frente.

-Bem, o vovô disse que quando eu era apena um nenezinho, eu despenquei de um penhasco e bati a cabeça, mas o que isso tem a ver com qualquer coisa? – Goku perguntou coçando a cicatriz na parte de traz de sua cabeça distraidamente.

Bardock suspirou novamente então o pirralho realmente tinha batido com a cabeça, esfregando a ponta do nariz com os dedos ele disse:

-Bom e onde está seu avô?

-Ele morreu faz tempo – Goku disse dando de ombros. – Mudando de assunto onde e que eu estou senhor?

Bardock sentiu seu olho tremendo, se fosse qualquer outro pirralho ele teria batido ele no chão e ser feito com ele, mas esse garoto tinha um cheiro estranho, era parecido com o seu e ao mesmo tempo diferente.

-Bom, você está no planeta vegeta, e eu sou Bardock e parece que eu vou ser responsável por você por enquanto. – Ele disse para o garoto que parecia impressionado com o fato de estar em outro planeta.

-Você não saberia voar, não é? – Bardock perguntou enquanto se preparava para decolar.

Goku parecia pego de surpresa pela pergunta.

-Eu posso voar na nuvem voadora, mas ela não veio comigo – ele terminou fazendo beicinho.

Bardock suspirou novamente ele estava começando a fazer muito isso.

-Então eu vou ter que te carregar – Bardock disse sério e pegou Goku sentado em um de seus braços.

Goku imediatamente enrolou sua calda no braço do homem mais velho, segurando-se.

 **2\. Conhecendo a nova família**

 **GOKU**

Goku se viu surpreso por se sentir tão confortável e seguro nos braços desse estranho que tinha um cheiro que parecia familiar ao menino e ao mesmo tempo era estranho. Goku fechou os olhos apenas aproveitando a sensação. Goku então sentiu Bardock pousar na frente de uma porta simples, e ser colocado no chão novamente.

-Gine, estou em casa. – Bardock disse abrindo a porta e empurrando Goku dentro e entrando também.

Então Goku encontrou se olhando para um curto corredor com duas portas uma de cada lado e da porta da esquerda apareceu a cabeça de uma mulher com cabelos espetados, que gritou ao ver Goku.

-Bardock como você pode sequestrar uma criança. – Ele disse histericamente.

Bardock só podia piscar enquanto Goku ignorava a cena em favor de estudar o ambiente onde estava.

-Não tire conclusões Gine eu só achei ele desamparado no deserto e me sentiria mal se eu apenas o abandonasse lá. – Bardock disse cruzando os braços e sentindo seu rosto corar com a admissão.

Gine se aproximou e se abaixou até que estivesse da mesma altura que Goku.

-Ele se parece com você – ela sussurrou e então ela colocou a mão sobre a boca com uma expressão de espanto apareceu em seu rosto.

– Você me traiu? – Ela perguntou olhando com olhos arregalados para Bardock, que colocou a mão no rosto em frustração.

-Eu já disse para você para de tirar conclusões.

-Como você pode Bardock, temos um filho juntos como você pode. – Ela disse ignorando Bardock e parecendo horrorizada.

-Me escute. – Bardock disse com raiva.

Quando Gine o rosto vermelho de raiva de Bardock percebeu que tinha ido longe.

-Vamos querido eu só estava brincando. – Ela disse rindo enquanto acariciava a cabeça de Goku que parecia sem pistas do que estava acontecendo. – E qual seria seu nome garotinho?

-Eu sou Goku e você? – Ele disse sorrindo brilhante. Gine franziu um pouco as sobrancelhas com a resposta já que o nome não era nem um pouco saya.

-Eu sou Gine é um prazer Goku. Ela disse e logo escutou o choro de criança, então Gine corre para a porta da direita onde tinha escadas.

Goku ainda estava em dúvida se a pessoa que estava com eles era mulher ou homem.

-Vamos – Bardock disse e começo a subir as escadas também com Goku o seguindo.

Lá em cima Goku viu que Gine tinha um garotinho nos braços, Goku achei engraçado que o cabelo do bebe era muito grande.

-Venha Goku Este e meu filho Raditz, venha dizer oi – Gine disse enquanto Goku se aproximava dela e do bebe que tinha para do chorar e estava fazendo caretas.

-Oi eu sou Goku – Goku disse enquanto estendia a mão para segurar ao do bebe que ficou rindo inocentemente.

Bardock e Gine olhavam a cena maravilhados.

-Vamos rapazes parece que elas precisam de um banho, antes do jantar que vai demorar mais um pouco já que tenho que fazer mais comida. – Gine disse para Bardock e Goku.

\- Sim você está certa, vamos pirralho. – Bardock disse enquanto arrastava Goku pelo colarinho.

-Eba, mal posso esperar para comer. – Goku disse rindo infantilmente enquanto era arrastado.

No banheiro Bardock começou a tirar a armadura enquanto Goku se desfazia de seu gi, foi então que menino percebeu, que Bardock também tinha uma calda.

\- Uau você também tem uma cauda. – Goku disse animadamente com os olhos brilhando de empolgação.

-Claro que tenho uma calda garoto, por que eu não... Ah – antes de terminar a sentença Bardock lembrou se que o pequeno pirralho tinha perdido a memória.

-Isso é tão legal e a primeira vez que vejo alguém que tenha uma cauda igual a minha. – Goku disse seus olhos marejando sem sua permissão, mas Goku piscou rápido não deixando as lagrimas caírem.

-Bem, você sabe todos nesse planeta possuem uma cauda. – Bardock disse enquanto balançava sua cauda preguiçosamente.

Goku estava tão feliz que estava rindo largamente.

-Vamos pirralho vamos banhar logo para poder comer. – Bardock disse acariciando a cabeça de Goku carinhosamente. Goku seguiu o mais velho.

Eles banharam juntos com Goku brincando com as bolhas na banheira, enquanto Bardock lava seu cabelo.

 **Bardock**

"Isso e estranho mal conheço esse garoto e já me sinto tão apegado a ele, como se ele fizesse parte da família. " Bardock pensava avidamente enquanto vestia uma roupa mais leve para noite.

Ele olhou para o lado e viu Goku vestindo a calça de sua roupa suja e parou o menino.

-Espera pirralho você não pode toar banho e vestir a mesma roupa, pois mata o propósito de tomar banho. – Bardock disse enquanto revirava o guarda roupa atrás de algo para o garoto vestir.

Goku parou o que estava fazendo e olhou para o homem mais velho.

-Mas eu faço sempre isso toda vez que me banho. – Goku disse tirando as calças novamente sem parecer preocupado com sua nudez. E então Bardock jogou uma blusa de grandes dimensões na cabeça dele.

-Vista isso amanhã eu compro outra coisa para você vestir. – Bardock disse pegando as roupas sujar e indo para o banheiro, para pore-las na máquina de lavar.

O jantar correu normalmente com três sayajin esfomeados comendo como se fosse a ultima refeição. Quando Gine terminou de dar de mamar para Raditz ela disse para Goku levar Raditz e irem brincar na sala enquanto ela e Bardock lavavam a louça.

-Bardock, você vai me explicar agora por que você trouxe esse garotinho para nossa casa? – Gine perguntou enquanto lavava o ultimo prato.

Bardock secou o prato e sentou se na mesa e indicou para Gine sentar-se na outra cadeira. Cruzando os braços Bardock contou a Gine a situação de Goku e como ele se sentia em relação ao menino mesmo tento se conhecido por tão pouco tempo ele também contou como o menino não tinha memorias de ser um sayajin.

-Bom, acho que Raditz vai gostar de ter um irmão mais velho. – Gine disse sorrindo delicadamente.

-Você quer dizer que não se importa de adota-lo? – Bardock perguntou empolgado.

-Não, na verdade eu gostei bastante dele mas teremos que dar-lhe outro nome já que Goku não e muito "saya"- ela disse fazendo aspas com os dedos.

-Sim você estar certa. –Disse Bardock com os cotovelos apoiados na mesa e os dedos apoiando o queixo contemplativamente.

-O que você acha de Kyuuri¹ – Gine disse com os dedos apoiando o queixo pensando. – Não parece certo, um.

-Gari²? Não, não também não parece certo. – depois De mais um tempo de nomes que não soavam certo.

Os olhos de Bardock se desviaram para as cenouras na cesta encima do balcão da cozinha, e teve uma ideia.

-O que você acha de Kakaroto? – Bardock disse com uma palma apoiando seu queixo.

-Sim, isso eu gostei, amanhã você já pode ir registra-lo como nosso filho. – Gine disse sorrindo brilhantemente e então olhou para onde Kakaroto e Raditz estavam brincando e os viu dormindo sorrindo ela disse – Bem-vindo a família Kakaroto.

Bardock se pegou olhando para seus dois filhos e sorrindo suavemente, quando percebeu o que estava fazendo fechou a cara e cruzou os braços enquanto Gine ria dele.

Notas

1-Kyuuri é pepino

2- Gari é raiz de gengibre

Mais por desencargo de consciência do que qualquer outra coisa:

Bulma: 18 anos

Yamcha: 18 anos

Bardock: 23 anos

Goku: 14 anos

Raditz: 20 semanas

Gine: 24 anos

Irmão do Goku: 14 anos


	2. Chapter 2

**Os amigos aparecem.**

 **Bulma**

Passaram-se um mês desde que Goku foi engolido pela engenhoca de metal, Bulma ainda está vendo se consegue acha-lo.

\- Aha, eu achei uma solução. – Bulma disse correndo de um lado para outro no laboratório.

-Sim e qual é? – Irmão de Goku perguntou segundo Bulma ao redor do quarto.

-Nós só temos que ir e busca-lo – ela disse com um olhar maníaco de quem não tinha dormido em um bom tempo.

-Que? Espera acho que não entendi, você disse para irmos atrás dele? E se ficarmos perdidos? – Yamcha disse também segundo os dois de um lado para outro

-Não duvide de mim querido Yamcha - ela disse rindo maniacamente.

-Bulma você precisa dormir – Puar falou se juntando.

-Ele está certo Bulma você dorme pelo menos 8 horas antes de explicar o que temos que fazer. – Yamcha disse preocupado com sua namorada.

-Não, comece logo os preparativos vamos busca-lo. – Irmão de Goku disse parando com a caminhada.

-Você esperou um mês espera mais algumas horas não vai doer. – Yamcha disse entrando na frente de Bulma em uma demonstração de coragem.

O irmão de Goku rosnou e se virou cruzando os braços.

Yamcha escoltou Bulma até a sala de descanso onde ela demorou e dormiu no sofá.

" Goku, aguarde só mais um pouco estamos indo buscar você. " – Yamcha pensou olhando pela janela onde o sol estava nascendo.

Na outra sala também olhando o nascer do sol estava o irmão de Goku.

" Só espere Goku já, já você estará de volta para casa. " – Ele pensou apertando as mãos em punhos.

No planeta vegeta

 **Bardock**

Fazia um mês que Bardock havia encontrado Goku recém nomeado Kakaroto, e agora eles estavam de volta no deserto longe da cidade, treinando.

\- Papai, por que você treina aqui nesse deserto ao invés de ir aos campos de treino? – Kakaroto perguntou inocentemente enquanto descansava na sombra.

-Não que você vai entender, mas eu não quero que aqueles malditos saibam as minhas técnicas. – Bardock disse enquanto tomava um gole de agua.

-Mas não são todos aliados? – Kakaroto disse enquanto entortava a cabeça para o lado confuso.

-Sim, mas nunca se sabe se eles podem virar inimigos de uma hora para outra.

-Ah, Bardock sabíamos que o encontraríamos aqui. – Disse um homem alto se aproximando dos dois seguido por um grupo.

-Há então vocês voltaram seus malditos como ousam me deixar para trás. – Bardock disse enquanto investia rapidamente no recém-chegado que pegou seu punho, enquanto os outros riam

-Você estava ferido Bardock e era uma missão urgente. – Disse outro homem grande e careca.

-Mentiras, podiam ter esperado mais alguns dias e eu poderia ir também. – Bardock disse enquanto chutava novamente o homem na frente dele, que foi jogado para trás.

Enquanto os adultos estavam distraídos uns com os outros Kakaroto os estavam analisando eles não pareciam inimigos, seu pai não parecia estressado apenas um pouco chateado.

-Ah Bardock então e verdade, você adotou uma criança. – Disse a única mulher nos recém-chegados.

-Não mude de assunto Celipa – Bardock disse enquanto se protegia de um chute.

-Não seja assim Bardock ele realmente parece com você, tem certeza que é adotado? – Panbukin disse rindo enquanto se aproximava de Kakaroto para analisa-lo

\- E aí garoto como se chama? Seu pai ali não parece disposto a te apresentar, a proposito sou Panbukin, e aquele lutando com seu pai e o segundo em comando, Toma e essa moça aqui e Celipa e aquele careca ali e o Totepo. – Panbukin continuo apontando para seus parceiros de equipe.

-Oi eu sou Goku, a não errei eu sou Kakaroto. – Kakaroto disse rapidamente se corrigindo, e sorrindo brilhante.

-O que é um Goku? – Celipa perguntou curiosa.

-E meu nome, mas papai disse que era estranho, então ele mudou.

-O meu deus ele chamou Bardock de papai que bonitinho. – Celipa começou a rir e os outros seguiram.

Bardock e Toma param de trocar golpes e se voltaram para o grupo rindo, Bardock estava com as bochechas vermelhas de constrangimento.

-Olhe se não é o temível comandante Bardock corando. – Toma disse enquanto passava a mão pelos cabelos de Bardock, recebendo sua mão estapeada por Bardock, que o olhou com raiva.

-Eu disse algo de errado? – Kakaroto perguntou, franzindo as sobrancelhas.

-Você não disse nada de errado Kakaroto eles que são estúpidos. – Bardock disse cruzando os braços e bufando. – E o que diabos vocês vieram fazer aqui? – Bardock perguntou a sua equipe já tinha confortavelmente sentado na sombra ao lado de Kakaroto.

-Ora, viemos ver você Bardock – Topeto disse coçando a orelha.

-Uhm – Bardock disse indiferente sentando-se para escutar eles contarem sobre a missão que foram sem ele.

A equipe de Bardock ficaram com eles por um longo tempo, aproveitando para tirar sarro de Bardock o quanto podiam, Goku realmente gostou de estar com eles, já que eram diferentes dos sayajin que ele tinha encontrado com Bardock antes todos arrogantes e se sentindo superiores a eles.

-Bom, já vamos indo – Toma disse se levantando depois de um longo tempo.

-Sim, vamos aproveitar nossa folga, vou fazer muitas coisas – disse Celipa também se levantando sendo seguida pelos outros.

-Espera folga? – Bardock disse levantando uma sobrancelha.

-Ah Bardock você estava dormindo quando foi decidido essa seria a nossa última missão agora estamos de férias por pelo menos mais um mês. – Totepo disse rindo da cara de seu capitão.

-Quer dizer que vou ter que espera mais um mês para poder ir em uma missão. – Bardock disse desgostoso.

Kakaroto já sabia o que eles faziam ele não achou muito interessante e ficou quase menos chateado quando leram o poder dele e era muito baixo para realmente fazer missões solicitadas, ele ia ter que ficar no planeta treinando, até parecer algo de baixo nível para ele fazer.

-Pelo menos podemos treinar mais um pouco, ne papai. – Kakaroto disse fofamente arrancando sorrisos da equipe de Bardock.

-Fazer o que ne?! – Bardock disse dando de ombros.

-Tchau papai. – Disse Panbukin fazendo todos rirem alto.

Bardock faz careta observando seus amigos rirem e irem embora.

-Vamos Kakaroto vamos para casa Gine, provavelmente preparou uma comida deliciosa. – Bardock disse catando suas coisas enquanto Kakaroto levantava e tirava o pó da roupa.

-Eba, a comida da mamãe e a melhor, mas antes papai podemos passar no mercado para comprar algumas frutas? – Kakaroto disse rindo enquanto voava com seu pai. Bardock o tinha ensinado a voar uma semana depois de se conhecerem e como era esperando de um sayajin ele aprendeu rapidamente.

-Claro, filhote desde que você me deixe escolher as frutas. – Bardock disse rindo lembrando-se da última vez Kakaroto escolheu e depois descobriu que não podia come-las sem um preparo especial que nem Bardock ou Gine conheciam. Eram umas frutas estranhas de algum planeta longínquo. Kakaroto tinha ficado tão decepcionado que era engraçado.

 **Bulma**

Bulma tinha dormido 5 horas tomado um longo banho e comido bem agora estava pronta para ir encontrar seu pequeno amigo.

Depois de Bulma explicar e ninguém entender nada ela suspirou e traduziu.

-Eu disse que vamos usar isso. – Ela mostrou um pequeno aparelho que mostrava um fundo verde como o radar do dragão. – Para sintonizar a máquina que nos levar direto para onde Goku está. – Ela finalizou presunçosamente.

-Sim, e o que estamos esperando vamos. – Irmão de Goku disse impaciente.

-Tem um problema só podem ir 3 pessoas já que só podem viajar 4 pessoas na máquina- Bulma disse cruzando os braços.

-Isso não é um problema realmente. – Irmão de Goku disse espelhando Bulma.- vamos, eu você e Yamcha e pronto.

-Sim, não queremos fazer nada perigoso. – Oolong disse com desdém fazendo careta, enquanto Puar concordava com a cabeça.

-Bom, já está decidido vamos. – Yamcha disse animadamente.

-Subam na máquina. – Bulma disse subindo na máquina redonda, ligando e começando a contagem regressiva.

-Sim, sim boa via... – Oolong ia dizer enquanto se aproximava da máquina quando tropeçou e tentou se segurar no rabo de Puar que segurou no cabelo do irmão do Goku trocando de lugar com ele na máquina.

-Isso não era para acontecer. – Oolong gritou enquanto a luz brilhante envolvia aqueles que estavam na máquina.

Quando tudo voltou ao normal no laboratório de Bulma se encontrava um atordoado irmão do Goku

-ESSES AMIGOS DE GOKU SÃO UNS IDIOTAS. – Ele gritou alto serrando os punhos.

No planeta vegeta Bulma e os outros aterrissaram em um lugar com paredes altas e elegantes.

-Aí, onde estamos? – Perguntou Puar.

-Será que deu certo? – Yamcha disse olhado em volta.

-Claro que deu certo idiota quem você acha que eu sou. – Bulma levantou rapidamente.

De repente percebendo que os outros não tinha seguido Bulma levantou uma sobrancelha.

\- O que vocês ainda estão fazendo no chão? – Ela disse com as mãos na cintura.

-E como você está em pé Bulma? Eu não consigo nem me mexer. – Yamcha disse estrangulado.

-O que quer dizer? – Bulma perguntou confusamente.

-Estamos dizendo que a gravidade não nos deixa ficar em pé. – Oolong gritou.

Bulma ainda estava confusa agora sobre a forma que ela podia estar de pé em quanto os outros não.

Então ela de repente lembrou.

-Aah! – Bulma exclamou olhando para o seu pulso onde tinha uma espécie de relógio. – Eu tinha esquecido esse adaptador de gravidade.

-O que? – Os três no chão disseram juntos. – Quer saber deixa para lá, você não tem mais disso não? – Oolong disse estressada-mente.

-Espera vou ver. – Bulma disse enquanto procurava em sua bolsa, logo ela achou uma capsula e a abriu, dentro da capsula, tinha mais cinco pulseiras adaptadoras de gravidade. – Achei, mas ainda é um protótipo provavelmente não vai durar muito.

-Não importa passa logo para cá – Oolong disse em seu lugar no chão.

-Ah mais como é apressado, espera um pouco. – Bulma disse enquanto colocava uma pulseira e Yamcha que logo se levantou respirando aliviado.

Logo todos conseguiam andar normalmente.

-Vamos procurar Goku. – Bulma disse estendendo o braço direito.

Logo Bulma e o outros notaram que estavam em uma espécie de palácio cheio de guardas e teria que se esgueirar para sair.

-E agora? - Puar disse enquanto eles estavam escondidos atrás de uma parede.- Vamos arrumar um jeito de sair. – Yamcha disse confiante.

Depois de muitas tentativas eles finalmente estavam fora, e foram todos pegos de surpresa, pois todos na rua pareciam usar uma espécie de uniforme com um cinto de pele marrom. Não demoro muito para perceberem que o cinto de pele era na verdade uma cauda e que o céu era vermelho.

Bulma ofegou.

-Parece que Goku e seu irmão são realmente alies – Oolong disse do nada.

-Isso não importa viemos buscar Goku pois ele não pode ficar aqui no passado ele pertence ao futuro, vamos. – Bulma disse apressadamente.

-Eu achei que viemos porque não queríamos perder a cabeça para o irmão do Goku ele realmente estava furioso. – Oolong disse acariciando o próprio pescoço.

-Fica quieto Oolong. – Eles logo viram que a característica dessas pessoas eram cabelos e olhos negro.

Depois de esgueirar-se mais um pouco sem qualquer pista, Puar chamou a atenção de todos.

-Gente, aquele ali não é o Goku? – Puar disse apontando para uma rua lateral estreita, onde estava o suposto Goku.

-Sim o cabelo e igualzinho. – Oolong disse.

-Vamos lá Bulma disse andando apressadamente com os outros a seguindo.

Todos os quatro deles tinha o mesmo pensamento "por favor seja Goku. "

-Goku. – Bulma gritou acenando quando o garoto virou de frente.

-Bulma. – O menino disse abrindo um sorriso. – Yamcha, Puar, Oolong, com vocês chegaram aqui. – Goku perguntou animado.

-Com a máquina seu bobo. – Bulma disse limpando as lágrimas com um dedo.

-Agora temos que ir antes que um desses caras percebam que estamos aqui. – Oolong disse olhando de um lado para outro.

-O que? Ir para onde? – Goku perguntou inclinando a cabeça.

-Para casa seu bobo para onde mais. – Yamcha disse começando a puxar Goku pela mão.

-Espera não posso ir assim, tenho que avisar o papai para ele não se preocupar. – Goku disse conseguindo libertar sua mão do aperto.

Todos param de se mexer e viraram lentamente.

-Desculpa, eu acho que você dizer que ia avisar seu papai? – Bulma disse em dúvida, com um sorriso forçado.

-Sim, eu disse agora vamos ele está naquela loja bem ali. – Goku disse começando a caminhar para rua movimentada.

-Espera Goku, como assim, você tem um pai? – Yamcha perguntou alto.

-Bom, você ver ele foi realmente gentil comigo quando eu cheguei e me acolheu em sua casa. – Goku então começou a contar como seu pai era incrível.

-Ah sim, você nos deu um susto lá Goku, pensamos que tínhamos encontrado seu verdadeiro pai. – Oolong disse respirando aliviado, de repente Oolong reparou nas roupas de Goku. – E que roupa estranha e essa que você está usando? – Todos começaram a olhar Goku curiosamente.

-Esse? Esse e uniforma da terceira classe. Todo mundo usa um realmente não entendi bem o porquê, mas papai só me deixa tirar quando estamos em casa. – Goku disse coçando a cabeça distraidamente.

-Isso não importa mais vá avisar seu pai que você está indo. – Bulma disse severamente

-O que vocês não veem comigo? – Ele perguntou fazendo beicinho.

\- Se você não percebeu Goku nós estamos vestidos como estrangeiros. – Yamcha disse pegando em suas roupas.

-Aah, mas eu queria que vocês o conhecessem – Goku disse decepcionado.

-Goku você sempre pode traze-lo aqui – Bulma disse se compadecendo de seu jovem amigo, fazendo o sorrir.

-O que Bulma você está louca e se esse pai do Goku nos denunciar? – Oolong disse rudemente.

-Ei, meu papai nunca faria isso ele e muito bom. – Goku disse ficando irritado com o amigo.

-Você só conhece o cara por um mês Goku você não pode confiar nele assim.- Yamcha disse tentando apaziguar o amigo.

-Ele e diferente ele nunca faria me faria mal. – Goku disse cada vez mais irritado.

Então uma voz desconhecida para o grupo se fez presente.

-Kakaroto, o que diabos está fazendo em um beco? Vamos embora já peguei o que precisávamos. – A voz disse da ponta do beco.

-Papai, bem na hora venha aqui quero lhe apresentar algumas pessoas. – Goku disse excitadamente. Enquanto seus amigos ficavam apreensivos.

-Não me diga que você fez amizade com os mendigos de novo Kakaroto – a voz disse novamente parecendo divertida.

-Kakaroto? – Bulma perguntou a Goku baixinho.

-Sim, meu nome aqui é Kakaroto. – Goku disse rindo nem parecia que estava tão irritado a um minuto atrás.

Passos pesados foram ficando mais perto, até que finalmente chegou perto suficiente para ele verem quem era o tão adorado pai de Goku. Quando viram os quatro ofegaram.

" Só pode ser brincadeira" – pensou os quatro amigos.


End file.
